Friendship First?
by DTakersGurls
Summary: Something Comes between Jason and Grant's friendship...slash. it's rated T but I might change it to M later on
1. Chapter 1

Pointless disclaimer. I do not own Ghost Hunters. trust me, if I did...Iw ould be in every episode.

Friendship First?

DTakersGurl

Ghost Hunters Fan Fic.

Grant bit his bottom lip hard. He could feel the sweat start to bead on his forehead. _deep breaths…deep breaths…_ Grant Wilson had to keep reminding himself to breath. Him and Jason walked together through the dark halls of the opera house.

It wasn't any ghosts that Grant was afraid of…it was Jason. He and Jason had been friends since 89. When they had their first paranormal experiences. It was in 90 that they decided to create T.A.P.S. they had spent almost everyday together. They worked together during the day for Roto-rooter. They spent more time together than they did with their own families.

Grant was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. The closeness, the great friendship they shared with each other. This was the first case he had been on with T.A.P.S since he made his discovery. He wanted to tell Jason but he new he wouldn't go for it. Jason loves his wife and kids, Grant wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. He didn't want to loose his best friend. Suddenly he could feel Jason grab him gently by the arm and pull him closer.

"Hey, G…what is wrong?" Grant pretended to look at his camera. He looked up at Jason. "What? Nothing's wrong."

He pulled Grant into a doorway, away from the cameras. "Don't give me that bullshit. You haven't came with us on a case in months, you barely return my phone calls, and your distracted. What is it Grant? " Grant crossed his arms and huffed.

"Nothing is wrong. God you never leave anything alone!" Grant pulled away. And started back into the hallway when what he heard Jason say made him stop.

"God Grant…please talk to me. Is it about me? Is that why you've been avoiding us?" Grant stopped and turned, even in the dim camera light he could see Jason's eyes had suddenly become glossy. As if he were about to cry. He stared. Jason…crying?

"Please. Talk to me. I was miserable those few months when you weren't around. This is the only time I could really talk to you. Without

family and the guys interrupting."

Grant's breath caught in his throat. "Please…I don't want to talk about this."

Suddenly Jason's demeanor changed. He narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "Just go then. It's obvious that you don't want to be here. Just go dammit. Just throw our friendship away. I'll just tell the guys that you won't be around any longer."

Hot tears suddenly spilled down Grant's cheeks, dripping onto his shirt. "Jason…God, no. I don't want to leave. Please…it's just…I'm scared, man." Jason's anger remained.

"You? Of what? Talk to me. Whatever it is, maybe I can help. What are you so scared of that makes you avoid me?!"

Grant felt his heart beating fiercely in his chest. He swallowed hard. "Of this." He whispered. He suddenly clasped Jason's face between his hands and brought their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship First Part 2 (A)

Grant grabbed the back of Jason's head, crushing their mouths together. He threw all the passion he could into the kiss. He sucked hungrily on Jason's tongue.

He realized that Jason wasn't kissing back. Grant pulled away hoping that he didn't just kill their friendship. Jason looked hard at Grant, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tears began spilling down his cheeks. "I'm…sorry Jay. Man, Jay don't even worry about it. You won't ever have to see me again." Grant turned to leave, not looking back. A strong arm gripped his shoulder. Grant looked at Jason, his eyes wide with fear at Jason's scowl.

"Jay I'm sorry man! Please don't…" Grant held up his hands in front of himself. Jason sighed. "For crying out loud! I'm not going to hurt you!" He grasped him by both shoulders. "G, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Grant's breathing hitched as spoke through his tears.

"I…I was afraid you'd hate me. You don't like men so…" Jason put one finger to his lips to shush him.

"Come On. I don't want you to go." Grant's tears started lessening. "Really? So…your not mad at me?"

"About you having feelings for me? No. About you not telling me? Yeah."

"Well I know your happily married to…" Jason held up one hand.

"Okay. Stop right there. We're on the edge of getting a divorce." Grant stared at him blankly.

"What? How…"

"She wants me to forget about TAPS and just work for Roto-Rooter during the day and then come home watch lifetime with her until we go to bed. I can't live that kinda life G. I give it a few more months…tops."

Grant stared at him. "I didn't know…"

"Well I didn't want it affecting the team."

There was a brief pause before Grant spoke. 'So…what does this mean?" Jason smiled down at Grant. "I'll show you."

Jason grabbed Grant by the hips and pulled him hard against his chest. He tipped Grant back slightly. Grant wrapped his arms around Jason's neck to keep from falling.

One hand was splayed on Grant's back, the other cupped the back of his head. He tried to pour all the same passion that was in the first kiss. Jason tangled his fingers in Grant's hair. Pulling his head back, deepening the kiss.

Jason broke the kiss and helped Grant stand up. His knees wobbled slightly as he stood up straight. "Oh…my God." Grant whispered. He looked at Jason grinning at him.

"Hey G…Want to go out tomorrow?" Grant laughed slightly.

"Like a date?" Jason nodded.

"Sure. So…what's going to happen now?"

"Guess well just see how things go. But I've always liked you a little more than I thought I should. I just wish I had know that you liked me sooner."

They started walking toward the hallway. "Wanna go to a movie, G? " Grant's smile could have lit up the room.

"Ok. That's sounds great." Jason followed Grant into the hallway.

"Okay…but no chick flicks."


	3. The First Date

Friendship First: The First Date

Grant stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his turtle neck sweater. He wore a tan turtle neck sweater, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. He smiled as he looked at his reflection. Grant never really thought about his looks but he couldn't help but smile. He did look handsome.

The doorbell brought him out of his thoughts. It was already 8:00? He raced to the door to find Jason standing there. One hand behind his back. Jason smiled when he saw Grant. "God you look…wonderful." Grant blushed at is words.

"Thank you." Suddenly Jason brought out a bouquet of red roses, holding them out to Grant.

Jason smiled as he saw Grant's blush deepen. "For you…I want do this right." Grant thanked him for the flowers and found and empty vase to place them in.

As they drove an awkward silence filled the car. Grant fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket. This was so weird. When they were just friends they usually had plenty to talk about. They always found something to chat about. Jason decided to break the ice. Until they arrived at their destination they happily chatted about the different lighthouses they had investigated.

They finally pulled up to the theater. They stood looking over all the movie posters. They didn't want to see a PG toon movie or an extremely gory horror movie. They finally settled on Die Hard.

As Jason finished paying for the movie tickets Grant began laughing. "What's so funny?" Jason asked smiling, as they made their way over to the popcorn stand.

"You paid for my ticket. Are you buying me popcorn too?" Jason chuckled.

"Sure am."

As they waited for their popcorn the cashier began chatting with them. "So guys…what movie are you going to see?"

Jason grinned. "Live Free or Die Hard! A movie of men doing manly things! Like blowing stuff up!" Both the cashier and Grant laughed.

Grant helped Jason carry the food and drinks to the seats. They both sat beside each other. One giant bag of popcorn between them on the arm rest.

As the lights went down and the previews started Grant suddenly leaned over and kissed Jason on the seat. "Thank you for the roses. They were beautiful." Jason smiled .

"Your welcome." Jason snaked one arm around Grant, holding him closer.


End file.
